Grinspoon
Grinspoon are an Australian rock band from Lismore, New South Wales formed in 1995 and fronted by Phil Jamieson on vocals and guitar with Pat Davern on guitar, Joe Hansen on bass guitar and Kristian Hopes on drums.GrinspoonGrinspoonGrinspoon > Biography Also in 1995, they won the Triple J-sponsored Unearthed competition for Lismore, with their post-grunge song "Sickfest". Their name was taken from Dr. Lester Grinspoon an Associate Professor Emeritus of Psychiatry at Harvard Medical School,Erowid Character Vaults - Lester Grinspoon who supports marijuana for medical use. Founded in 1995, they came to fame when they were Unearthed by national, commercial-free radio station Triple J thanks to their track "Sickfest". This won them the competition for the Lismore area. The band was heavily influenced by the nu metal movement in their early career, including the bands Helmet and Prong, and developed a strong following among mosh pit crowds. Their sound changed in their later career to a more mainstream rock sound with their 2002 album New Detention and at this point they lost many of their earlier fans and gained a lot of fans in the mainstream. Lyrically, the band are very cryptic and disjointed, most lines from their songs are not related to the next line and the songs rarely make sense as a whole. This has been attributed to the writer Phil Jamieson and his tendency to pen short lyrics of only a few lines each, and then tying many of these together into a song, creating a lack of consistent themes. Grinspoon changed their sound to more mainstream rock by their 2002 album, New Detention, gaining fans and peaking at #2 on the ARIA Albums Charts;Discography Grinspoon similarly 2007's Alibis & Other Lies also reached #2. Their 2004 album, Thrills, Kills & Sunday Pills, which peaked at #4, won the 2005 'Best Rock Album Award' at the ARIA Music Awards.ARIA Awards 2009 : History: Winners by Artist The band was signed to Universal Records in United States by late 1998, they were promoted by the songs "Champion", which featured in Gran Turismo 3; "Post Enebriated Anxiety", which was on the international version of Guide to Better Living; "Chemical Heart", via the internet; and a cover of the Prong song "Snap Your Fingers, Snap Your Neck", from Grinspoon's Pushing Buttons EP, which was included on ECW: Extreme Music. History Early years In July 1995, Pat Davern (guitar), Joe Hansen (bass guitar), Kristian Hopes(drums) and Phil Jamieson (vocals, guitar) met at a Lismore hotel, The Gollan, for a jam night—they decided to form a band and enter the [J |Triple J]]-sponsored Unearthed competition. Their name was taken from Dr. Lester Grinspoon, an Associate Professor Emeritus of Psychiatry at Harvard Medical School, who supports marijuana for medical use. After winning the competition, with their post-grunge song "Sickfest", they gained considerable airplay and used this to secure gigs. They developed a strong following among the Australian "alternative" and "mosh pit crowd." Their debut was the six-track EP, Grinspoon (aka Green Album), which was released in 1995 through the independent Oracle Records. It contained the post-grunge songs "Sickfest" and "More Than You Are" that became popular with fans and were rerecorded on later releases. Grinspoon's second EP, Licker Bottle Cozy, recorded in June 1996 and produced by Phil McKellar, was released by Grudge Records in December. It had a slightly heavier sound than their earlier EP with five tracks including the songs "Champion" and "Pig Pen". In September 1997 they released their first full length album, Guide to Better Living, also produced by McKellar. The album peaked at #11 on the ARIA Albums Charts and went platinum with sales of over 70,000 in Australia.ARIA Charts - Accreditations - 1997 Albums It represents the sound and variety of their early career with heavier songs like "Pressure Tested 1984" open the album, whilst in the middle are more classic rock songs like "Repeat" and "Don't Go Away" and then towards the end the ballad "Bad Funk Stripe." The Australian version of the album features five live songs—illustrating the band's sense of humour and ability to play live—and a hidden track, the acoustic "Protest". US branch of Universal Records signed the band by late 1998 and released an altered version of Guide to Better Living in March 1999. Whilst in US touring for ten months as support act for Creed, Lit, Godsmack and Anthrax, Grinspoon released a six track EP, Pushing Buttons, for their Australian market in September 1998. It featured the popular heavy song "Black Friday" and the lighter songs "Busy" and "Explain". After the intense US touring, Grinspoon released their second album, Easy in September 1999, which peaked at #4 and went platinum in Australia.ARIA Charts - Accreditations - 2000 Albums It contained the singles "Ready 1" and "Rock Show". Changing direction After a break to reconsider their direction and sound Grinspoon started recording their next album, New Detention, in Sydney's Festival Studios in September 2001 but prior to finishing the studios were shut down and so vocals and guitars were recorded in smaller studios. Further delays occurred after Hopes injured his hand on a studio window. New Detention was released in June 2002 and was more commercial—it peaked at #2 on the ARIA Albums Charts and went platinum.ARIA Charts - Accreditations - 2002 Albums The first single from the album, "Chemical Heart", released in February had created a stir with long term fans and the media because it was different from their previous grunge sound. The band insisted the change was a natural one and was an improvement. Nevertheless, the band still performs older tracks in their live shows. They released a four track EP in March 2003, Panic Attack—containing a cover of INXS's "Don't Change"—which reached #13 on the ARIA Singles Chart. In August 2004, they released a new single, "Hard Act To Follow", which reached the Top 30. It was from the September album Thrills, Kills & Sunday Pills, which peaked at #4 and went platinum.ARIA Charts - Accreditations - 2004 Albums A second single, "Better Off Alone", issued in November, also reached the Top 30. The third single was "Hold on Me" released in February 2005. For Thrills, Kills & Sunday Pills, the band agreed that they were deliberately seeking a new audience, claiming they wrote a number of songs for the release and rejected any that sounded like earlier work. It won the 2005 'Best Rock Album Award' at the ARIA Music Awards. They had previously been nominated 9 times. Grinspoon had built a strong local following after their rise, they were regulars at Australian music festivals. On 26 March 2006, Grinspoon performed "Hard Act To Follow" and "Better Off Alone" at the 2006 Commonwealth Games Closing Ceremony in Melbourne. They headlined the inaugural "Thank God It's Over" in Melbourne, at "BOBFest '06" in South Australia in October and at Odyssey 2006 at Dreamworld for New Year's Eve. In February 2007, Jamieson admitted himself to rehab due to addiction to crystal methamphetamine.Grinspoon frontman 'in rehab for ice addiction' On Andrew Denton's Enough Rope in July, Jamieson discussed his drug addictions, an extramarital affair, stealing money from bandmates, detox and rehab experiences.Episode 140: Phil Jamieson (23/07/2007) - transcript The band completed, Alibis & Other Lies in July 2007, as their final album for Universal. It was co-produced by the band and Ramesh Sathiah, who had worked with them on their earliest recordings. Earlier albums before this were pop-oriented rock, while Easy and Alibis & Other Lies were more heavy rock. The first single from the album, "Black Tattoo", was released as a digital download on 23 June and physically a week later. The album peaked at #2, their equal highest album chart position (with New Detention in 2002). Grinspoon released a 2-disc compilation entitled Best in Show. The first disc featured their hits and several older songs, like "Champion", which landed the song on Gran Turismo 3. The second disc includes a collection of covers recorded over the years. In the US, all Grinspoon albums had been released on iTunes and other online music stores. The first four were Guide To Better Living, Best In Show, Thrills, Kills, and Sunday Pills, and New Detention. Easy and Alibis & Other Lies followed on 31 October 2007. Hiatus On 5 February 2008, Jamieson announced, via the band's official website, that Grinspoon were on hiatus following their appearance at Big Day Out in late January. Grinspoon headlined the Newton's Playground festival, held atop Bathurst's famous Mount Panorama in March, with their song "Lost Control" played in advertisements for the festival. On 1 May, Grinspoon announced they would complete more shows before writing a new album. Grinspoon recorded The Easybeats' track "St. Louis" for a tribute album, Easy Fever: A Tribute to The Easybeats and Stevie Wright—released in October 2008—while Jamieson's duet with The Wrights on "Evie part 3: I'm Losing You" from 2005 was included.Easy Fever: A Tribute To the Easybeats and Stevie Wright - Various Artists The band contributed the track "Blind Lead Blind", their B side of 2007's "Minute By Minute", to a compilation CD for The Buttery Drug and Alcohol Rehab Centre titled Caution: Life Ahead, which included contributions from other Australian acts such as Powderfinger, Midnight Oil and The Living End, and was released in November.Caution: Life Ahead! Artists for Recovery - Various Artists Grinspoon performed on 26 July 2009 at the annual Splendour in the Grass Festival in Byron Bay.Splendour in the Grass 2009 - History Jamieson then toured with a super group composed of The Living End’s Chris Cheney, You Am I’s Tim Rogers and Josh Pyke with a 17-piece band in August 2009. The group performed a tribute to The Beatles' White album for its 40th anniversary.Oz Rock Royalty Cover Beatles White Album - Music - Triple M ''Six to Midnight'' Grinspoon's next album, titled Six to Midnight, was released on 11 September 2009 on the band's imprint Chk Chk Boom Records, distributed by Universal Records, which peaked at #6. Two tracks, "Dogs" and the first single, "Comeback", were released to radio earlier. For promotion of the album, the band toured in a more intimate setting than most of their previous concerts. On 6 November, Grinspoon played live on Triple J radio and confirmed that "Summer" was the second single from the album. Awards ARIA Awards Grinspoon has won an Australian Recording Industry Association (ARIA) Music Award from 13 nominations. Discography :Main article: Grinspoon discography *''Guide to Better Living'' (1997) *''Easy'' (1999) *''New Detention'' (2002) *''Thrills, Kills & Sunday Pills'' (2004) *''Alibis & Other Lies'' (2007) *''Six to Midnight'' (2009) References External links *Official website *Grinspoon on MySpace *Perth Music Interview Category: Bands LTJ have played with Category: Links to Wikipedia